


Hold On

by BarnesBabyDoll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesBabyDoll/pseuds/BarnesBabyDoll
Summary: Something went wrong on your mission. You just don’t know what. When Tony doesn’t come to bed after hours spent in his lab, you go to check on him. Once you find out what happened, you do your best to remind him that you’re there for him.





	Hold On

The mission was rough, but it was a success. It also left you extremely tired so you decided, upon arriving back at the compound, that all you wanted was a hot shower and a good night’s sleep. That was hours ago.

You sit up in bed, blinking a few times as your eyes adjust to the darkness. You reach out to the space beside you, sighing when you find it empty. Though, it’s not only empty but untouched. You throw back the covers, the floor cold beneath your feet as you stand. You make your way from the room. You stop at the end of the hall, looking around but finding it completely empty.

You go to the elevator, pushing the down button and waiting for the doors to open. Once you’re in, you push the button for the basement level. When the doors open again, you continue down the long corridor.

You turn to the glass wall, sighing at the scene in front of you. You press your hand to the sensor, and when the light turns green, you push the door open.

“Tony, baby, how long have you been down here?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s after 5.”

“What time did we get back?”

“Almost 1.”

“Then it’s been about four hours.”

You move toward him, wrapping your arms around his neck from behind and leaning into him.

“I’m almost done.”

“It can wait.” You turn your head so that your lips are at his ear, whispering, “Come to bed.”

He shakes his head, continuing on with his work, “I have to finish this.”

You look down at the device in his hands, “What is that?”

“It’s the reactor.”

You pull away from him, turning his chair around, “What’s going on, Tony?”

He sighs, taking your hands and pulling you into his lap, “I didn’t want to tell you until I figured out the problem and how to fix it.”

“What happened?”

“The suit started to fail in the middle of the fight. It didn’t go down completely, but…”

You take a deep breath, carding your fingers through his hair and resting your hand against the back of his neck, “Did you fix it?”

“Almost.”

“Then leave it for now and come to bed. Please?”

He seems reluctant, but he agrees. You smile as you stand up from his lap, keeping his hands in yours so that you can pull him to his feet. The lights turn off behind as you leave the lab. He holds you close for the duration of the elevator ride back to your floor.

Once you’ve returned to your bedroom and you attempt to climb back into bed, he tightens his grip on your hand and pulls you back to him.

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“Tony…”

“Because I do. At first, I was just going to take the reactor to the lab and leave it. I was going to come to bed. I just couldn’t.”

You place your hands on his chest. His own hands move up and down along your upper arms.

“You shouldn’t have had to come looking for me.”

“You act like it was such a difficult search.” You chuckle, “I knew something was wrong. I just didn’t expect you to still be down there when I got up.”

“Neither did I.” he puts his hand against your cheek, his thumb moving lightly over your skin, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay.”

His thumb finds your lips in the dark, providing the direction his own lips need to press against yours. You fist your hands in his shirt, pulling him closer. He stoops down a bit to wrap his hands around your thighs, effortlessly lifting you from the floor. Your legs wrap around his waist; he holds you tight to him as he climbs onto the bed.

Your feet fall to the mattress as he settles you on your back with his body between your parted thighs. His hips grind slowly against yours, his hardening length pressing to your clothed core through his jeans. The t-shirt you’d worn to bed is like a straightjacket as you arch up and into his touch, his hand brushing over the hard peak of your breast. His name is little more than a breath as it passes between your lips.

He smirks down at you, obviously pleased by your reaction but still wanting more. His touch moves beneath the shirt. The warmth of his skin against yours as he pushes the fabric up is almost too much for your unexpectedly sensitive body. In your desperation to further the contact, you grab at the hem of you shirt, yanking it over your head in one swift motion and tossing it away.

He groans in appreciation, his lips descending to your neck, moving over your pulse point. By now, you’re certain he can feel the rushing of your blood beneath your skin. The movement of his hips, once gentle, becomes rougher as he presses down harder.

“Tony… please…”

You don’t mean to beg, but the aching between your thighs is becoming too much. He chuckles softly, leaning away from you and sitting back on his heels. You watch the muscles in his arms and chest flex as he removes his shirt. Your eyes follow his hands to the buckle of his belt. You bite your lip as he pulls the leather from his belt loops. You moan softly as he pops the button and pulls down the zipper. Your whining continues as he stands and pushes his jeans down, kicking them away.

His hands slide up your calves, over your knees, your thighs, and up to your hips. His fingers curl around the elastic of your panties. Your hips rise as he pulls the fabric away from your body and tosses it to the floor. He kisses up your inner thigh but skips your waiting core, eliciting a frustrated groan from you.

“Patience, baby girl.” He chuckles, his voice rough as he whispers into your ear.

You gasp as his fingertips tease your slick entrance, his palm pressing against your clit but not providing nearly enough pressure to relieve the tension coursing through your body. Then his fingers are inside of you, moving slowly back and forth, the tips of them grazing your g-spot again and again. He kisses down your body inch-by-inch before his tongue licks out against the most sensitive spot at the apex of your thighs.

You tread your fingers through his hair, fisting them in the short length of it. He groans against you as you pull it, your hips rolling into his ministrations.

“Tony,” you whimper, “I need you, baby. Please.”

Prompted by your demands, his body moves to hover over yours again. His fingers continue on in their sweet movements as you grab at his boxers, working them down his body. He chuckles softly, his forehead falling to your shoulder for a moment before he finally decides to help. Once they’re gone, his lips come down against yours.

In one swift movement, he’s deep inside of you, his hips flush to yours. You clutch to his body as he begins to rock his hips back and forth. You moan against his skin, your breath coming in short gasps, each one punctuated by each forward thrust. When his pace falters for a moment, you take the opportunity to push him to his back.

Now free to set your own pace, you move slow at first. You smile, reveling in the feeling of his fingertips digging into your hips. Your nails dig into his chest as the knot once wound tight inside of you begins to come apart. You lean into him, pressing your lips to his as his fingers thread into your hair. You roll your hips steadily. The new angle allows you to feel the tension building in his muscles.

You push yourself back up, determined now to bring him to his finish first, but then his thumb is working your clit in small, fast circles. He tenses beneath you, coming undone as you follow barely a minute later.

You take a deep breath as you collapse against him, your ear pressing against his chest over his rapidly beating heart.

“Tony?” you whisper into the darkness.

He hums in response, finding your hand in the darkness and lacing his fingers with yours.

“You know, there was a time when that reactor was your heart. There was a time when it failing meant you could die.”

“I know.” He raises your hand to his lip, kissing your knuckles softly.

“You should have told me what happened sooner.”

“I know.”

“I’m terrified of losing you, but that’s why I deserve to know when things like that happen.”

“Y/N…”

You sit up, putting your hands on either side of his head, “You shouldn’t have to deal those things alone.”

“I_”

You press a hand over his mouth, “I love you, Tony Stark, but I will kill you myself if you hide anything else like this from me.”

He smiles beneath your hand, kissing your palm. His next words are muffled but clear all at the same time.

“I love you too.” His arms wrap around your waist, and he flips you to your back, “No more secrets.”

You smile, putting your hand to his cheek and guiding his lips down to yours. He kisses your forehead before he pulls away, pushing off the bed and heading for the bathroom. You lay there, closing your eyes to the sound of the shower.

“Hey!” he calls.

You open one eye and look over at him, “What?”

“Ya comin’?”

You giggle, getting up and running toward him. He catches you as you jump into his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carries you into the shower.


End file.
